My Immortal
by Erilenne
Summary: Todo se ha terminado, cada uno debe tomar su camino, Ella no pertenece a esa epoca, El ha tomado la tan esperada desicion... Elegir. ¿Qué es lo que queda después de tanto tiempo transcurrido? ¿Un corazón roto?


**MY IMMORTAL**

**Único Capitulo.**

_**Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí**_

_**Reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles**_

_**Y si te tienes que ir**_

_**Desearía que solo te fueras**_

_**Por que tu presencia todavía perdura aquí**_

_**Y no me dejara sola**_

La noche comenzaba a caer cubriendo con su enorme manto oscuro todo el lugar, alguna que otra estrella prendada de el… Ella estaba a tan solo unos pasos detrás de el, su mano la mantenía en su pecho, apretando fuertemente la blusa… El… de pie contemplaba la luna, quien se reflejaba tras los ojos tristes de Kagome, mantenía una de sus manos sobre la espada, ambos en silencio, tan solo la corriente del viento nocturno jugaba con su cabello, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, Inuyasha había tomado una decisión.

Se encontraba agotada, después de aquella enorme pelea de la que habían salido triunfadores, ahora tenia miedo… preguntándose ¿Qué podía pasar ahora? El dolor que ligeramente había comenzado desde el principio ahora avanzaba cada vez mas rápido, inundando su ser, oprimiendo su corazón, es por eso que ella mantenía su mano en el pecho.

¿Te iras cierto?- Lo pregunto ella con la mirada apagada, con dificultad al pronunciar esas palabras, deseando llorar, ella aun lo amaba, su presencia aun perduraba dentro de su ser, aun así, ella lo supo desde el principio, no podía pedirle que se detuviera, el se iría, y si así era que lo hiciera ya… algo dentro de si la consumía pero por su parte ella llevaría consigo su esencia.

Si… Kagome lo siento- Le respondió el, sin voltear a verla, acongojado y triste, pero tenia que irse con la mujer que alguna vez fue su primer amor y seguramente aun lo era…

_**Estas heridas no parecerán sanar**_

_**Este dolor es demasiado real**_

_**Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar**_

Entiendo…- Lo menciono ella, dejando caer una lagrima que hacia ya unos momentos antes se había formado en sus ojos, el había tomado una decisión, ¿pero que había con el amor que sentía ella por el?, el saber que se iba le provocaba una herida muy grande en el pecho, mucho mas dolorosa que la que le pudo haber causado cualquier demonio, una herida que tal vez jamás sanaría…

Y aun que en realidad en ella no hubiera una herida visible al ojo humano, parecía real, esta se clavaba en su ser, dolía como nunca antes imagino sentir un dolor así.

Habían tantas memorias… tanto tiempo compartido, desde que ella se unió a el en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de Shikon hasta el día en que seguramente su presencia no hacia mas falta ahí. Era demasiado, ni una vida entera, ni aunque volviera a nacer se podrían borrar todos esos recuerdos, que día a día la atormentarían, que cada día añoraría regresar a ese lugar… a la época antigua. Las lágrimas ahora caían al unísono sin cesar…

_**Cuando tú llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas**_

_**Cuado gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos**_

_**Y tome tu mano a través de todos estos años **_

_**Pero tú tienes todavía todo de mí**_

El comenzó a avanzar, sin decir nada, su flequillo plateado cubría su mirada, poco a poco acelero el paso, hasta correr…

Sus ojos se abrieron, como dos platos, de asombro, al verlo marcharse, desaparecía entre la oscuridad y no volvería a verlo, a su querido Inuyasha, avanzo un paso y estiro la mano, quería detenerlo ¿pero ella que podía hacer si el lo había decidido así?.

Sus rodillas se quebrantaron cayendo así al pasto, bajo la mirada, dejando deslizar aquellas lágrimas que no alcanzaban a llegar al suelo ya que la corriente del aire las desvanecía al instante.

¡Inuyasha!- Lo dice en un grito desesperado, mientras las lagrimas caen sin control una a una, dejándose caer totalmente al suelo para descargar, ella la que había estado a su lado, ella la que le había brindado su tiempo, su compañía, la que innumerables veces se había aguantado esas ganas de echarse a llorar al verlo con otra, ella la que a pesar de todo se mostraba fuerte y solía sonreír, solo por el, ella la que en sus peores momentos trataba de animarlo, la que le decía que todo estaría bien, era ella la que todo este tiempo había estado con el y ahora se encontraba completamente sola.

_**Solías cautivarme**_

_**Por tu luz resonante**_

_**Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás**_

_**Tu rostro ronda**_

_**Por mis alguna vez agradables sueños**_

_**Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí**_

Aun podía verla en su mente aquella mirada ámbar que siempre mostraba sus emociones, la tristeza como las veces en que creyó que ella moriría junto a sus inseparables amigos Sango y Miroku… la alegría cuando la veía, cuando bromeaban y el enojo cuando aquel joven lobo se acercaba a ella, todas y cada una de las emociones se mostraban en sus ojos, aquel ámbar que la cautivaba, que la hizo enamorarse perdidamente de el.

¿Pero que había ahora? Absolutamente nada, ella lo supo desde el principio, Inuyasha siempre estaría atado a aquella mujer, a la vida que el había dejado atrás a causa de Naraku y sin embargo ella… solo quería permanecer a su lado aunque su amor no se viera correspondido, mas nunca imagino que el final era crudamente doloroso.

No había día en que no pudiera dejar de pensar en el, incluso en la noche, en cada uno de sus sueños podía verlo ahí, el único lugar donde lo que anhelaba se hacia realidad… tenerlo a su lado, poder tocarlo, besarlo, pero al fin de cuentas era eso… solo el sueño de una chica que sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de ese hanyou.

_**Estas heridas no parecerán sanar**_

_**Este dolor es demasiado real**_

_**Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar**_

Con dificultad se levanto débilmente poco a poco de aquel lugar, su rostro permanecía con residuos de las lagrimas que en un momento desesperado derramo sin cesar y que seguramente aun le faltarían por derramar, el vació dentro de si cada vez era mas grande, la llevaba a la perdición…

No puedo…- Lo sollozo colocando ambas manos sobre su rostro, dejándose caer nuevamente de rodillas, no podía cargar con la herida, le dolía, le quemaba demasiado.

Se enderezo un poco, hasta sentarse, para después levantar un poco las rodillas y abrazarse a si misma, escondiendo su rostro, dejando que su cabello azabache se venga encima quien se revolvió rápidamente por la fuerte y fría brisa del viento, las espesas nubes cubrían la luz de la luna, mostrando el panorama completamente oscuro, donde tan solo se escuchaban el caer de las hojas de los árboles, el sonido de unos cuantos grillos y los sollozos desesperados y ahogados de Kagome, ni siquiera se había tentado el corazón, la había dejado realmente sola, a merced de la noche.

_**Cuando tú llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas**_

_**Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos**_

_**Y tome tu mano a través de todos estos años**_

_**Pero tú tienes todavía todo de mí**_

Su corazón le imploraba el regreso de el, pero ella no podía hacer nada, aunque le pidiese quedarse con ella no lo haría, debía irse no tenia mas misión en ese lugar, no se despediría de nadie ¿Para que? ¿Para agrandar aun más la herida? No… no tenia caso, con aun las pocas y tal vez únicas fuerzas que le quedaban se levanto nuevamente, sin brillo en los ojos solamente un rojizo intenso, las mejillas tenuemente humedecidas, comenzó a andar, adentrándose en el profundo bosque para llegar al pozo, aquel que la regresaría a su hogar, para siempre…

_**He intentado con todas mis fuerzas**_

_**Convencerme de que te fuiste**_

_**Y aun así todavía estas conmigo**_

_**Estuve sola todo este tiempo…**_

Pudo mirarlo a lo lejos, aquel pozo, todo había terminado, después de cruzar el jamás iría por ella, se acerco a pasos lentos, lo había intentado con todas su fuerzas convencerse de que el se había ido con Kikyo, pero eso la lastimaba, seguramente el ya estaría con ella, negaba con la mirada, el solo imaginarlo la hería aun mas.

Sentía su mirar ¿! Porque diablos no la dejaba en paz!? Pero aun así se había dado cuenta de algo, tal vez siempre había estado sola, ya que el amor y la mente de el seguramente siempre habían estado con esa mujer.

Estoy muy cansada- Lo murmura recargando ambas manos sobre el pozo, mirando hacia el fondo, estaba cansada de estar sola y escucharse llorar, tenia miedo de mirar hacia atrás y no ver a el ojidorado.

Apretó fuertemente ambos puños y cerro los ojos, suspirando con aire de tristeza para agachar así la mirada dejando que el flequillo la cubra, negando con la cabeza mientras las lagrimas se esparcen.

¡No quiero que te vayas Inuyasha!- Lo dice en un grito que se ahoga a mitad de su garganta.

No me iré- Escucha ella misma una voz masculina, bastante familiar, haciéndola voltear rápidamente hacia atrás.

Inu…ya… sha- Lo balbucea observando como el se encuentra enfrente de ella, su cabello moviéndose al compás en que sopla el viento.

No pude Kagome- Se lo dice el acercándose a ella rápidamente, envolviéndola con sus fuertes brazos, escondiendo su rostro en ella.

¿Qué… pasa?- Lo pregunta ella al sentir como los brazos de el se enrollan en su cuerpo.

Quiero estar contigo Kagome, siempre- Contesta con la voz quebrantada, levantando la mirada para ver los ojos cristalinos de ella.

No entiendo- Se lo dice ella mirando como aquel ámbar se encuentra algo opaco.

Me di cuenta que tu eres la única a la que en verdad amo, lo conseguiste, lograste que me enamorara de ti, me di cuenta al ver a Kikyo, cuando imagine no verte nunca mas- Lo confiesa, al fin lo había logrado, declararle sus sentimientos, lo que el sentía por ella, la chica que con solo mirarlo lo hacia enloquecer.

Kagome solo puede sentir como las lagrimas comienzan nuevamente a deslizarse al escuchar esas palabras, el le decía que la amaba, ¿Acaso era un sueño?.

Puede sentir como Inuyasha retira sus lágrimas, envolviéndola en su mirada, haciendo que ella se pierda…

Inuyasha yo te amo, quiero permanecer siempre a tu lado- Se lo dice abrazándose a el, sintiendo como los labios de Inuyasha se posan en los suyos.

Solo se puede ver como en medio de la oscuridad, el y ella se encuentran besando, con desesperación, como si hubieran esperado bastante tiempo para poder hacerlo.

Aun así, tengo que irme Inuyasha- Se lo menciona desprendiéndose de los labios del ojidorado lentamente.

¿Por qué?- Lo pregunta Inuyasha con confusión observando nuevamente la mirada de tristeza de Kagome.

Yo… no pertenezco a esta época- Lo dice con dificultad, separándose completamente de el.

Kagome…- Lo murmura al sentir como ella se aleja de el, dándose la media vuelta, avanzando lo poco que le faltaba al pozo.

De una manera u otra no podemos estar juntos Inuyasha- Le asegura, mirándolo seguramente por ultima vez, tratando de llevar su recuerdo en su memoria, recordar su voz, su mirada.

Entiendo…- Lo susurra Inuyasha observando como esta sube una de sus rodillas sobre el pozo, para así entrar en el y marcharse.

¡No! No te vayas!- Escucha la voz de Inuyasha pedirle, mientras este rodea con sus brazos la cintura de ella, impidiéndole que de un paso hacia delante.

Pero Inuyasha- Lo dice ella al sentir como el mismo la aleja del pozo, el flequillo de ambos cubriendo sus ojos, no querían separarse, no ahora que habían confesado completamente sus sentimientos.

No importa el tiempo, ni la época, tan solo quiero estar a tu lado, amarte por todo lo que me reste de vida- Se lo pide el, tan solo eso, estar con su miko, mirarla día a día y probar de sus labios sin importar nada, mas que ellos dos.

Kagome solo asiente con la mirada, abrazándose a el con fuerza, si lo que pasaba era un sueño, quería entonces soñar entre sus brazos que ese amor era para siempre, pero no era un sueño, tan solo era la realidad, una realidad que nunca imagino que sucedería, después de todo lo que había sucedido desde que lo vio sellado en aquel árbol, pero ahora esta con el, entre sus brazos, saboreando de sus labios, sintiendo sus caricias por su cuerpo, finalmente el había decidido estar con ella, la necesitaba para mantenerse en pie, la amaba demasiado y no se había dado cuenta el momento en que había empezado hacerlo.

Te amo eso es lo único que debes de saber- Se lo dice el con seguridad para poseer nuevamente aquellos labios que le encantaban, que si bien las palabras se las podía llevar el viento, pero el sentimiento, estaría ahí, perduraría por la eternidad.

Ahora nada ni el mismo tiempo podría separarlos, en cualquier lugar, donde fuera, ellos estarían juntos… por siempre.

**FIN**

_**Escrito Por:**_ Erilenne


End file.
